Currently, basketball courts can rely on natural light only, and there is no professional basketball lighting device and system to control the light source. When the light is not good this is a problem for the athletes, and at the same time will also affect vision of the audience viewing the game. The basketball court, with a large-scale lighting system may have inconvenient installation and a need to increase the auxiliary installation personnel. The installation the procedure is tedious, installation is difficult for personnel, and the maintenance cost is high.